


Shattered to perfection

by doctor0me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor0me/pseuds/doctor0me
Summary: Sometimes broken pieces fit perfectly together. Sometimes the same applies to broken people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dark. You have been warned.  
> Enjoy!

General Hux did not have any trouble finding Kylo Ren in the frozen wasteland that was Starkiller. He had retreated Kylo Ren before Starkiller’s collapse, and they were in a small shuttle within a safe distance when the planet imploded. Kylo Ren was unconscious when Hux had handed him over to a medic, and he had received a comm massage a few days later, that Kylo Ren was healed and on a shuttle on his way to Snoke. Starkiller was long gone by then, only grains of dust diffused out in space, but it was not forgotten.  
It had left and imprint on everyone, but most of all it had left an imprint on General Hux and Kylo Ren. Starkiller had changed them both – far from each other they each suffered from the impact of Starkiller.  
Far from each other, the before so different people, shattered and became twisted enough to fit perfectly together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starkiller had made Hux paranoid.  
One rouge trooper had been the root to all of this. This he was sure. He couldn’t trust the Stromtroopers anymore. They were flawed. That meant that he couldn’t trust the officers who had been responsible for the Storm Trooper program either. Could he even trust any officer anymore? They all made mistakes; they were flawed.  
Hux didn’t like mistakes.  
He wanted everything to be perfect, yes, perfection was the only thing he would accept. But everyone but him were flawed, and flawed things would never reached perfection. He couldn’t trust anyone anymore. If something had to be done correctly, he was the only one who could do it. That was a fact. 

2 weeks after Starkiller, Hux had rearranged the schedule so that he had as many shift as possible. Sleep and food were not a priority at this point.  
And what if someone tried to off him in his sleep? To poison his food?  
The risk was there, so he made sure that security by his quarters and office, which was merged together, was extremely high. All food had to still be sealed when he got it otherwise it would be too dangerous to eat.  
Hux were breaking by the seams and everyone around him could see it. 

3 weeks after Starkiller, Hux decided to rewrite the whole Stromtrooper program. Personality was a dangerous thing. Hux couldn’t allow that anymore, could he? And did it matter anyway?  
Stormtroopers were soldiers; things. They didn’t need personalities or feelings…or thoughts.  
It was easy to come up with a new program as soon as he had established these things. This program would be without flaws. It would be perfect. Brilliant.  
He made sure the program was put in use the next day, and was personally overseeing the results. Reeducation had never been enough, why he had even thought so was insane. Reeducation only reestablished their loyalty to the First Order, but no one had thought about if that loyalty were never there in the first place. Not until now. Not until Hux.  
The new program didn’t reeducate them, it scooped them. Stromtroopers would be no more than puppets after the scoop; not thinking, not feeling, only following orders. Hux smiled when he walked up to one of the scooped troopers, letting his hand caress its cheek. It didn’t respond to the gesture, only kept staring ahead, eyes empty.  
It only took 18 hours to scoop all remaining troopers.

4 weeks after Starkiller Hux had started only wearing one glove. People around him had become unacceptable irritating, and having his right hand bare meant he had an easy access to his blaster.  
The officers around him kept making mistakes and Hux was losing his patience to the point where he degraded people more frequently than ever, and if a person made a mistake to much he simply had them scooped, placing them close to his quarters as guards…and decoration.  
When Hux were standing on the bridge, which he did most of the time, the bridge crew made sure not to make unnecessary noises. There was a rumor circling that Hux had shot a person for breathing to loud, and nobody was willing to risk their life if the rumor happened to be true.  
It was. 

3 month after Starkiller, Lieutenant Mitaka were standing outside Hux’s office trying to collect himself. His hands were shaking as he knocked on the door. There were no immediate responds, and Mitaka felt his gaze drift to the guard standing right beside him. It was staring straight ahead, a blank expression on its face. Mitaka had known it before it was scooped; when it was a she, and went under the name Phasma. She had questioned Hux’s new Stromtrooper program and had therefore paid the price.  
The hiss from the door opening pulled Mitaka’s gaze away from the guard, and he quickly walked in, knowing that Hux did not like when people were slow. The office were bigger than most, and the almost non-existing furniture made it seem even bigger. The walls were made from a white glazed material, the floor dark red. Both made it easier to hide or clean away blood. On his left was a shelving unit, and to his right the door that led into Hux’s private quarters. Right in the middle stood a desk with two chairs – one in front and on in the back – from where General looked up at him.  
Hux had always looked completely composed. His hair had been regulation length, neatly comped back, his uniform all straight lines and angles. Now he had dark circles under his eyes that were opened just a little too wide, his cheekbones were more prominent and his hair was too long, strands of it falling down in front of his forehead. His uniform was creased, and brown dots could be seen around his collar and down his right arm. Mitaka knew it was blood. It wasn’t Hux’s own. Icy blue eyes were focused on him as he made his way towards the desk. 

“General, sir”, Mitaka said, saluting.

“This better be important for you to interrupt me like this”

Mitaka quickly handed him the report he was holding, hands still shaking, making the report move up and down slightly until Hux took hold of it. 

“And what does it say, Lieutenant?”

“It says that Kylo Ren is returning in 12 hours, sir”

“And why have I only been informed of this now?”, Hux’s voice were slightly raised, and the general pushed the chair away as he stood up. 

Mitaka felt his heartrate pick up, as Hux loomed over him in his full height, his fingers ghosting over the blaster by his side.

“Sorry, sir, but I – we...uhm…we were only informed of it now, and I came as fast as I could. There was no way…”

Hux shushed him, his eyes running over Mitaka’s face, left eye twitching, and fingers tightening around his blaster, until he appeared to change his mind, expression softening. 

“I forgive you, lieutenant”, Hux said, voice overly sweet, as a predatory smile split his face, “you shouldn’t blame others for your mistake, but I will overlook it this time. Thank you for the report, you can leave”

Hux gestured towards the door, as his focus moved to the report in front of him, and Mitaka quickly scurried out of the office, heart beating violently in his chest and sweat dripping down his back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Kylo the month after Starkiller had passed in a haze. His master had been displeased of his failure in bringing him the scavenger, and after that his failure in beating the traitor and the scavenger.  
There had been a punishment. A long, painful one that had lasted weeks and which still haunted Kylo in his sleep. He had never felt as much pain in his life as he did in those weeks, and they left him raw and aching. Afterwards he was placed in a deprivation chamber, breaking the last of his willpower. He had no way to keep track of time. He could have been in there for days, weeks… even months, alone with only his mind and what haunted it.  
It had been just as painful as the punishment as all of his fears, his apprehension suddenly appeared much more real. There had been screaming. A lot of it. Until his throat was raw and his voice gone. He had also managed to scratch his nails so many times up and down the walls, so when he was let out, only bloody wounds were left of his fingertips.  
After so much time in the darkness, the light felt like it was burning his eyes, and he had fought whoever was carrying him so hard that he was sedated. Again he was kept under for a while, as his body were filled with nutrition via a tube, and his fingers were healed. When he woke up again, he was disoriented and felt like he could drink a river.  
He didn’t have long to recover, though, as he got a mission from his master only a few days later. He was to retrieve some information from a village on some small uncivilized planet in the outer rim. He was handed his light saber and a new helmet, then send away.  
The voyage was quick and as he walked towards the village he felt...strangely empty.  
There was no pull to the light anymore. Nor any pull to the dark. Instead there was a gaping hole inside of him that he wanted to fill. He knew he didn’t want to disappoint his master again. Yes, he wanted to be better, but his master had only created this hole, not filled it with anything. Maybe he needed to find a new master. One that was better and could make him better in return.  
A sudden sound broke his train of thought. In front of him stood two young men, not older than 20, looking at him. The air was filled with the scent of fear, and Kylo suddenly felt the force rush through him, making him feel…hungry for something. When they turned to run, Kylo stretched out his hand breaking the neck on the first man, and pulling the other towards him until he could circle the his neck with his hand. 

“Please mister, don’t hurt me”, the man begged, the air filling with the smell of piss, as fear welled up in the creature. 

Kylo smiled behind the mask, and let the force tear through the man’s mind clearing it of any information he might use. The man screamed, and the feeling of pure angst only sated Kylo’s hunger even more, empowering his connection to the force. When the man’s mind where empty he squished his neck, and threw the corpse in the ditch. Kylo took a deep breath locating the nearest village. It was not the village he needed to find, but he could have some fun before that, right?

When the team came to pick him up, all five villages on the small planet were completely destroyed, no survivors. Kylo was standing in front of the shuttle as it landed, breathing hard, clothes completely soaked through and hand still clutching his lightsaber. Kylo felt completely calm. Collected in a way he had never felt before, and he was thrilled about it.  
Kylo Ren returned to Supreme Leader Snoke in the shuttle not long after. The three men who was send to pick him up did not. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 month and 2 days after Starkiller, a First Order colony on the small planet Vultur was not answering the Order’s request of more food. Multiple messages had been send, none answered. The General had summoned the highest-ranking officers to a meeting, and since his so-called co-commander had returned he had been invited too, even though he had spent the last two days after his return inside his room.  
Hux was sitting by the narrow end of the rectangular table, four officers on each of the width sides, and Kylo Ren leaning against the wall close to the door. The room were rather small, and the smell of decay and death, which emitted from Kylo Ren filled the small space quickly making all but Hux feel uncomfortable. Hux were talking about how this was a great failure, and how they needed to do something quickly. He kept saying the planet’s name wrong, addressing the officers by the table at random, wanting answers to questions he had not asked, and getting mad when none of the confused officers were able to answer him. He was fuming by the end of the meeting, curling and uncurling his fists, and all in all looked rather unhinged. That was when Kylo Ren raised his hand, to signal he wished to say something. 

“Yes, Ren”, the general murmured, focusing all his attention on the knight.

“I have a suggestion as to how to solve this problem”, when Hux signaled him to keep going, he continued, “the colony obviously doesn’t have any respect to the First Order, and I propose to exterminate it. The whole colony. I even volunteer to do it. It wouldn’t even take half a day.”

The room was silent when Kylo Ren finished, and the officers by the table were ready for Hux to turn down this insane proposal, but the general only nodded thoughtfully, before answering.

“That sounds like a good plan, yes, you have my full support. Meeting dismissed”

Kylo smiled, happy that Hux of all people, could see how good of an idea it was, when one of the officers, a young man named Thanisson, cleared his throat. 

“Uhm..sir, maybe that would be a little..uhm… excessive. Maybe we could send a few people, try to talk…”

A thump was heard as a blaster-bolt blew half of Thanisson’s face off, making the rest of his body fall onto the table, and splashing the nearest officers with blood.

“Any other remarks?”, Hux said in a sing-sang voice, as he placed his blaster back into its holder. 

The remaining officers shook their heads, and quickly made their way out of the room, when Hux ended the meeting. The only one staying back was Kylo, leaning against the door and staring directly at the general. He had always believed that Hux and him were completely different. In the past he had sometimes thought about choking the irritating redhead, who thought he was somehow above Kylo even though he had no force-powers and no experience in battle, but now Kylo was…intrigued. He was looking as Hux – really looking, and couldn’t understand why he had never noticed how beautiful his co-commander was. Hux was leaning against the table, eyes wide in awe, as he ran his fingers over Thanisson’s exposed brain, giggling when it bounced slightly. His hair- red and greasy – was hanging down, almost covering his eyes, as he leaned over the corpse. Kylo felt his heart beat faster, and he suddenly wanted to touch him. Not hurt him, no, just touch. He didn’t want to startle the man, as he clearly wasn’t aware about Kylo’s presence so he cleared his throat, smiling when those eyes suddenly focused on him.

“You have changed”, Kylo stated, as he walked towards him.

Hux didn’t move away as Kylo stepped closer. He didn’t even seem frightened, only slightly bored. 

“Maybe I have. Why do you care?”

Kylo slowly moved his hand up to cup Hux’s cheek, carefully as if to not startle a wild animal. 

“I do care”, he whispered, as he leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Hux’s ear, “I like it”

He pulled away, watching as Hux’s eyebrows knitted together, a confused expression filling his face. Kylo couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“I am very much looking forward to working with you again, general”, he said, before leaving Hux alone in the meeting room. 

He suddenly felt very glad that Snoke had decided to place him back onboard the Finalizer, because maybe, just maybe, he had found the person who could fill the hole inside of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hux walked down the hallway of the Finalizer, the people he met on his way giving him a lot of space to pass through, as they saluted, all avoiding eye contact. Hux was happy…no, that was not the right word. He was pleased, yes, pleased. The mission had been a success. The colony was no more; totally wiped out, and the First Order had not lost a single person. Even better, the only person they had to transport to the colony was Kylo Ren, which was a lot cheaper than sending a whole battalion. He had gotten the report about the victory 10 hours after Kylo had landed on the planet, and he had been pleased, which rarely happened any more. Kylo Ren had done well. Better than well. He had done…perfectly. The word send a shiver down Hux’s spine, and he smiled even wider, making some of the passing personal glance in concern. The knight was back now, resting in his room, which was Hux’s destination. He wanted to congratulate the knight personally. Kylo had deserved that. Reaching the furthest room on the corridor, Hux pressed the buzzer, waiting for Kylo to open the door, which he did almost immediately. Hux stepped into the darkened room, ignoring the humid air and the smell of rotting flesh. He didn’t mind it really. Instead, his eyes searched the darkness for the location of the knight. Kylo was sitting on the bunk by the viewpoint, stripped to his undershirt and a loose pair of pants, as the rest of the clothes were discarded on the floor nearby, a reddish pool extending around it. 

“What can I do for you, my dear general”, Kylo smiled as Hux’s stepped closer. 

“I just came to congratulate you. The mission was a success, and that pleases me”, Hux spoke his mind, not caring about how it seemed.

He didn’t do that anymore; care about how he came across. He was in command of the First Order. The highest ranking individual not counting the Supreme Leader, and he could do whatever he wanted. Who was going to stop him?  
Kylo let his eyes roam over the general’s shape before gesturing to the space beside him on the bunk. 

“Why don’t you join me for little while? I know you must be busy, being the only reliable officer in the First Order, but now you already made the long trip to my room.”, Kylo said, without any hint of sarcasm. 

Hux looked at the crono on his wrist. He should be doing reports right now, but decided that it could wait, and moved to sit beside the knight. He didn’t look at Kylo, the starts visible through the viewpoint catching his attention. Kylo on the other hand, was only looking at Hux, marveling over how amazing he looked illuminated by the stars like this. 

“You are perfect, you know?”, Kylo asked. 

Hux turned his head, the adorable confusing look settling once again on his face. 

“Yes, I know that, what of it?”

Kylo smiled, his arm circling the others waist. Hux didn’t move away, but his eyes were locked on Kylo’s face. Kylo felt ecstatic being in the sole focus of Hux’s attention. 

“I love what you have done with the First Order”, Kylo said instead, “The new Stromtrooper program is excellent. Truly brilliant. Did you make it yourself?”

Hux nodded, a childlike smile decorating his face. He looked so proud, when Kylo continued. 

“You did! Brilliant, just brilliant. And the crew, they have so much respect for you now, it’s amazing. The whole First Order have changed, and you have done it all in so little time. It is fantastic, Hux, you are fantastic. Stunning, really”

Hux turned so he was facing the other directly, his hand resting on Kylo’s leg. 

“You really think so?”, his voice was filled with glee.

“I do, I really do. I want to help you, Hux. With your mind and my powers, we can change the galaxy! Please, let me help you!”

Hux nodded, throwing his leg over Kylo’s so he was sitting on his lap. His hands rested on each of Kylo’s shoulders and he was giggling. 

“Yes, yes, you are right. We can change the galaxy. Perfect. You are perfect. We are the only people, did you know that? The only perfect people. Of course we have to work together, why didn’t I think of that before…”, Hux looked thoughtful for a moment, before the smile reappeared, “We can do so much together! It will be so good! So perfect!”

Hux leaned down and caught Kylo’s mouth in a kiss, and Kylo hugged his arms around him, pulling him closer towards him. Hux broke the kiss, still giggling, making Kylo laugh. 

“We will own the galaxy, my dear general”, Kylo whispered, as Hux nuzzled his head into the crook of Kylo’s neck, breathing in the smell of the other; the smell of rot and decay, and sighed. 

“Yes - yes, that would be perfect”

_Perfect._


End file.
